


Best Friends Part 2

by KennaxVal



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Best Friends Part 2

Over the course of several hours, Becca feels restless.

At first, everything was ok. Becca could hardly contain herself as she and Madison boarded the plane for Hawaii. It was their first trip together as girlfriends. That carried a whole new meaning for the time they would be spending alone. But it felt very familiar as if they are still best friends and nothing more. That was before Madison decided to take a nap.

Becca twitched when Madison laid down on her shoulder but eased into the contact. The lawyer carefully runs her fingers through her girlfriend’s blonde hair, looking lovingly at the women she doesn’t deserve.

That’s what’s bothering Becca. She hasn’t always been kind to Madison. And that’s putting it mildly. In reality, she often treated Madison like a subordinate, and not like the sweet beauty she is. Becca silently promises that she’ll dedicate her life to making up for those early days.

With a few hours left in their flight, Madison opens her eyes and smiles when she notices Becca watching her. “I didn’t want to disturb you,” Becca says, “I was enjoying looking at the angel sleeping next to me.”

Madison smiles and kisses her girlfriend. “You’re so sweet, Becca. I’m happy we’re here together.” Becca forces a smile and nods. The two of them make idle conversation the rest of the way.

***

But for the outside view, Becca would have no way of knowing they’re in an island paradise. Sure, the room is fancy enough with soft, blue walls, a big flat screen tv, and all the amenities, but nothing specific to their location. Not that it mattered to Becca, she’s just happy to be with Madison.

“So it looks like there’s only one bed…” Madison says nervously.

Becca smiles seductively, “perfect.”

“Well, maybe there’s a sleeping bag here, and you can have the bed.”

Becca looks at Madison inquisitively, “you don’t want to share with me?” Madison looks down and shuffles her feet. After a moment of awkward silence, Becca cups Madisons face and looks right at her. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but I figured since we’re girlfriends now…”

Madison sighs. “It’s just that I… ok, you gotta promise me you won’t laugh.”

“I promise.”

“I’ve never been with anyone like that, and I’m nervous.”

“Madison, I had no idea. But why not?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because I never found anyone that I thought of that way. I mean, before you.”

Becca leads Madison to the bed with a stained wooden frame and white sheets. She hugs her girlfriend tight, then rests their foreheads together.

“That’s actually very cute, Madison. And honestly, I wish I’d done the same. I’ve been infatuated before, but you’re the first person I’ve ever loved.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Becca kisses Madison softly, “like I said, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want. But if only one of us is sleeping in this bed, it’s going to be you.”

“I do want to, Becca. I just don’t know, like, how to do it, I guess. I mean, I know that, but I just…”

Becca smiles warmly at Madison, “it’s ok. We can take things slow if you want, and guide you through everything.”

Madison nods, stands up and begins to unzip her hot pink dress. The garment falls to the ground, and she starts to unhook her bra before Becca stops her.

“Don’t do this unless you’re sure this is what you want.”

Madison’s heart melts at her girlfriend’s concern. Knowing that Becca won’t put any pressure on her, makes everything easier. The pink bra and panties are tossed aside, and Madison stands exposed before Becca.

“You know, you’re the first person to see me naked, Becca. I’ve always been shy about my body. I’ve never even showered in the girl’s locker room because I was afraid that they would be mean to me.”

Becca shakes her head. She knows that had she known Madison in High School, she likely would’ve teased this innocent girl who was terribly unsure of herself. If nothing else, she’s glad to have this opportunity to make up for the girl she once was.

“Who cares what those girls think, Madison? To me, you’re perfect. You’re the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen.”

Madison’s eyes tear up.

“And even more important, Madison, is what you think about yourself. You don’t need anyone’s validation, including mine. But, for what it’s worth, I will say that I love you and want you with every fiber of my being.”

Madison pulls Becca up and kisses her. “I love you too, Becca. So… do you get naked too?”

Becca laughs and slowly removes her clothes. With reckless abandon, she flings her skirt and undergarments, then she positions her hands on Madison’s hips.

“Are you ready?”

Madison giggles then gives Becca a smack on the butt.

“No way am I missing out on more of that.”

The two of them cuddle under the sheets, and Becca peers into Madison’s grey eyes. They convey a soul even more beautiful than the lovely body pressed up against her.

“You know, this is nice,” Becca tells Madison, “ just this. It’s already a magical trip with us being together.”

“Thank you, Becca,” Madison says kissing her, “but with you, I want to go all the way.”

Slowly, Becca places her hand on Madison’s thigh, then smoothly glides it over, looks for confirmation in her girlfriend’s eyes, and strokes her wet folds. She starts by entering carefully with one finger and pumps in and out.

“Ok, so how does that feel?”

“It feels perfect, Becca. Please don’t stop.”

Becca continues, adding another finger and slightly picking up the pace. She kisses Madison, trailing down to her breasts, stomach, and finally to her center. Madison’s breath quickens, and she lets out a loud moan while Becca licks her sensitive nub. There’s no mistaking the look on her face when she comes for the first time.

Becca rubs Madison’s body, bringing her back down. But her breath hitches when she feels her girlfriends mouth on her.

“Madison… I don’t deserve this,” Becca says in between groans of pleasure.

Madison says nothing, instead continues until she locates Becca’s hardened nub. Despite her inexperience, she manages to make Becca climax. Becca looks forward to how her girlfriend will perform with more practice. The two of them intertwine their arms and legs as they catch their breath.

“So that’s what I’ve been missing out on,” Madison says breathlessly, “thanks for being my first.”

“Thanks for being my best,” Becca responds and kisses Madison.

“By the way, why did you say you don’t deserve this?”

A tear rolls down Becca’s cheek. “I haven’t been a good friend, Madison. And as great as this is, I’m feeling guilty that you’re this good to me after everything I’ve done and said to you.”

Madison wipes Becca’s tear away and holds her close. “Nobodies perfect, Becca. I should know. And you’ve apologized to me. You’ve made today the best day of my life. I love you, and I know you love me too. So, stop beating yourself up. If you really want to make it up to me, then forgive yourself.”

Becca sighs, “it’s not that easy.”

“No one said it would be easy, silly. But I’ve already forgiven you, and I’ll be by your side until you see yourself the way I see you.”

“Ok, I guess I’ll try. But I’m only doing it because you asked me.”

“Perfect,” Madison says and kisses Becca, “now can we do this again? I have a lot of catching up to do.”

Becca props herself. “It would be an absolute pleasure,” she says then plunges her tongue inside Madison once more.


End file.
